Bimatoprost isomer [(Z)-7-((1R,2R,3R,5S)-3,5-dihydroxy-2-((S,E)-3-hydroxy-5-phenylpent-1-enyl)cyclopentyl)-N-ethylhept-5-enamide] (sold under the name Lumigan® by Allergen, Inc., Irvine, Calif.), was initially developed for the treatment of a variety of diseases or disorders, including ocular hypertension and glaucoma. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,978, 5,688,819, 6,403,649, 8,017,655.

It has been observed that administration of bimatoprost results in hypertrichosis (i.e., increased hair growth) in treated regions. Indeed, results of administration of bimatoprost include altered differentiation, number, length, thickness, curvature and pigmentation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide derivatives of bimatoprost, including prodrugs, which provide efficacy in the treatment of a variety of diseases or disorders, such as lowering intraocular pressure, hair loss, inflammatory diseases and disorders of the skin, and for the reduction of local adipose deposits. Provided herein are solutions to these and other needs in the art.
The entire contents of each patent or publication cited herein are incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.